Prisionero 214782
by ConverseBlue
Summary: "Porque no importaban los años que pasasen, Erik nunca podría olvidar la época en que hombres de uniforme le obligaron a llevar una estrella amarilla en el pecho". Este fic participa en el Reto: "X-Men: Elige a tu mutante", del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Notas:**¡Hola gente bonita del mundo! Me emociona bastante ésto, porque es la segunda vez que escribo sobre éste mundo (tengan compasión (?) La idea se me ocurrió después de que obligué le pedí a mi hermano que viera conmigo X-Men Primera Generación por 984594359 vez.

**Más notas:** Está ambientado en la Alemania Nazi, antes de la escena en la que se llevan a Erik con Shaw. No estoy demasiado segura de si Erik era Polaco o Alemán, lo busqué cientos de veces y en cada parte me decían algo diferente, así que yo lo puse Alemán *cofcofporquesoyunamalotacofcof*. Éste fic participa en el reto "Elige a tu mutante" del foro Groovy Mutations e.é

**Discleimer: **No, gente, lastimosamente Erik no me pertenece. Ni él ni nada de su mundo *se va a llorar a un rincón*.

**Advertencias: Posibles errores ortográficos, gramáticos, y un intento de escena cariñosa.**

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Prisionero 214782<strong>

Años después, encerrado en una celda subterránea de concreto y arena, Erik recordaría la noche en que descubrió a su madre cosiendo silenciosamente estrellas amarillas en su ropa. Por aquél entonces no conocía el mundo en el que vivía, pues estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo conseguir usar el juego de ajedrez de su hermana sin que ella se percatara o cómo convencer a su padre de que le comprara un helado. Fue justamente eso, su estúpida ingenuidad, su falta de atención a lo que lo rodeaba, el motivo por el que no pudo comprender hasta mucho, mucho después lo que las puntiagudas figuras en realidad significaban — _vergüenza, odio, racismo_— o la concisa y lánguida respuesta de su madre cuando preguntó el por qué lo hacía.

"_Porque no hay más opción"_

No, Erik no fue consciente de lo que implicaba portar ése trozo de tela amarillenta en su camisa hasta una tarde lejana cuando, luego de que Ruth (1) robara el dinero de los bolsillos de su padre y comprara helados para ambos, un niño rubio y rechoncho como un cerdo les llamara _malditos judíos asquerosos._ Jamás habían visto a ése niño en toda su vida. Su hermana se levantó del suelo cual fiera salvaje, dejando caer su helado en el proceso e interponiéndose entre él y el otro chico, queriendo protegerlo a toda costa de sus azules y malintencionados ojos.

Y, acto seguido, le encajó un puñetazo tan fuerte que le quebró la nariz.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre envidió un poco que Ruth supiera pelear y él no. Era muy delgado y torpe como para hacerle frente a los matones, pero ella tenía la agilidad de un leopardo y el mal carácter de un marinero. También el mejor derechazo que Erik conocería en toda su vida. La vio enfrentarse a chicos mayores que ella con tal de defenderlo durante tanto tiempo que le es imposible recordar.

Una vez intentó pedirle que le enseñara cómo rayos conseguía derribar a un sujeto cinco veces más grande que ella sólo usando la fuerza. Se escabulló en mitad de la noche a su habitación con todos sus ahorros tintineando en un bolsillo, dispuesto a sobornarla si hacía falta. Pero, en cuanto acabó de cruzar el umbral de su puerta — y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra— ella había murmurado, sin siquiera despegar los ojos de su amado juego de ajedrez, un rotundo e inflexible "_No voy a hacerlo, Erik"_.

Pasarían años enteros antes de que él se diera cuenta de que Ruth no sólo había sido ridículamente fuerte e intuitiva— _además de una completa engreída_—, si no que fue algo más, _algo mucho más especial._

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Por qué tienes que peinarme antes de dormir? ¡No tiene sentido! Mañana estará igual de desordenado <em>— solía decir Erik enfurruñándose sobre el taburete con cada cepillada que su madre daba a su cabello. No era nada divertido, en especial cuando Ruth se daba cuenta de _la situación_ y comenzaba a burlarse de él llamándolo _niñito de mami_ o las tonterías que se le ocurrieran. Y él no era ningún niñito de mami.

_Él ya era un chico grande de nueve años, _pensaba. _Uno_ _perfectamente capaz de peinarse solo, muchas gracias._

Sin embargo, su madre jamás atendía a razones y simplemente le sonreía a través del espejo con tanta dulzura que conseguía que él acabase desistiendo. Lucía tan feliz mientras lo mimaba —y, muy en el fondo, a él le encantaba que lo hiciera— que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para negarse.

Ése era y sería su ritual de cada noche hasta la funesta fecha en que un hombre con una esvástica en su uniforme los obligaría a terminarla. Pero en ésos momentos, mientras ella se reía por lo bajo ante el mohín de su boca y sus ojos grises idénticos a los suyos lo observaban con adoración, Erik no podía pensar en nada más.

Ocurrió que una noche ella no subió a su habitación. Él la esperó sentado en el alto taburete durante tanto tiempo que empezó a quedarse dormido. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que probablemente no vendría, se bajó del banquillo y fue sigilosamente hasta su recamara, buscándola, pero allí sólo encontró la figura adormilada de su padre.

Intrigado, se preguntó dónde estaría. El cuarto de su hermana estaba descartado, así que sólo quedaba una posibilidad: la cocina. Bajó las escaleras de puntillas, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y entró en donde creía podría estar ella.

Al verla, sus pasos se detuvieron. Apretó su mano, pensando si debía o no seguir adelante. Su madre estaba sentada frente a la mesa que usaban para comer, fumando con la pipa de su padre. Pero no fue eso lo que lo clavó al suelo.

Estaba llorando.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban de forma silenciosa por sus mejillas y temblaba con suavidad, oprimiendo la pipa contra sus labios, como si los sollozos que no se permitía expresar salieran solos por cada parte de su cuerpo. Se veía tan cansada y tan abrumadoramente triste, que Erik sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía.

Ésta vez no dudó. Se aproximó con rapidez y en cuanto ella divisó su pequeña figura sacó la pipa de sus labios e intentó inútilmente esconderla. Pero él no estaba allí para reprocharle nada. Se abrazó a su ancha cintura con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y esperando de todo corazón que eso fuera suficiente para que dejara de llorar. No quería verla así. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ella giró su cuerpo hacia él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos como si fuese alguna especie de bote salvavidas. Se quedaron allí, en un silencio cómodo y seguro donde nada ni nadie podía hacerles daño, hasta que Erik sintió sus suaves labios sobre su frente.

— Lo siento, pequeño. ¿Estuviste esperándome?

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — Preguntó en su lugar.

Su madre lo alejó lo suficiente como para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos antes de decir—: Sólo leí algo que me puso triste. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargaré de solucionarlo todo — Y entonces, como para reafirmar lo dicho, sus gráciles dedos rodearon su barbilla antes de inclinarse para repartir más besitos sobre su frente.

* * *

><p>Hubo una ocasión en Erik que le ganó una apuesta a su hermana.<p>

Si se detenía a pensarlo, a él nunca le habían gustado las apuestas. Mucho menos contra Ruth. La razón de esto era muy sencilla: siempre, absolutamente siempre perdía. No importaba sobre qué fuera — _correr desde la escuela hasta la casa, conseguir dulces de la tienda sin ser atrapados, adivinar lo que el otro pensaba_— el resultado era el mismo. Jamás entendió cómo lo hacía, pero él sólo estaba allí, a punto de obtener su victoria y de repente todo cambiaba ¡y ella acababa ganando!

A pesar de todo esto, su hermana constantemente conseguía que él aceptara sus absurdas — _y tramposas_— apuestas, utilizando una treta tan básica que resultaba ofensiva: golpeando directamente en su orgullo.

Pero existió una vez, una_ única_ vez en que consiguió ganarle.

Fue la tarde en que su madre, luego de peinarlos y ponerles lazos y gomina, respectivamente, salió a visitar a su tía y ellos dos se quedaron encerrados en casa con la explícita orden de no salir de allí hasta que volviera. Estaban tumbados en el piso, cansados de buscar inútilmente algo qué hacer, cuando de repente Ruth se sentó y lo miró con una sonrisa que sólo podía significar algo…

— Apuesto a que no eres capaz de escaparte por la ventana conmigo.

_Problemas_.

— No voy a hacer eso — Contestó él, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Había tenido suficiente de su hermana y sus ideas luego de que su padre descubriera que ellos fueron los que_ tomaron-prestado-sin-devolución_ —porque robar era una palabra muy fea— el dinero que le faltaba y les diera una paliza.

— ¿Ni si quiera si te enseño a jugar ajedrez?

Erik giró su cuello hacia ella tan rápido que le dolió. Le había estado exigiendo eso durante _meses._ Pero Ruth se había negado todo el tiempo, diciendo estupideces sobre que ése juego era sólo para personas inteligentes. Y ahora, indicaba que lo haría si se dejaba arrastrar en sus _tremenduras_. Los ojos traviesos de su hermana lo retaban en silencio y él sintió como, poco a poco, su promesa de no volver a dejarse convencer por ella iba flaqueando.

— No. — Repitió, sin embargo. Ruth resopló con dramatismo, levantando algunos mechones castaños de su frente. Se cruzó de brazos y elevó su respingona nariz hacia el techo en una pose que ella creía era desafiante.

— Lo sabía. No eres más que el cobarde niñito de mami.

Eso _sí_ le dolió.

— ¡No soy ningún niño de mami!

— Oh, pero admites que eres un total y completo cobarde. _Una gallina_ — afirmó con un gesto de superioridad que había copiado de su padre y que exasperaba al máximo a Erik — ¡Gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina, ga…!

— ¡Bien, lo haré! — Rugió él, sintiendo cómo su maltrecho orgullo se retorcía de dolor—. Pero no sólo me enseñaras, si no que me dejarás jugar contigo cuando _yo_ quiera.

Una sonrisa que, él sabía, no podía significar nada bueno se expandió por todo el rostro de ella, desde sus regordetas mejillas hasta sus ojos miel— Hecho.

Su hermana consiguió bajar deslizándose entre el tubo que daba al techo y la ventana, con tanta facilidad que no podía ser su primera vez. Pero, antes de llegar al suelo, perdió el equilibrio unos segundos y acabó aterrizando sobre las flores de su madre — _esas que ella cuidaba incluso mejor que a ellos mismos_— en lugar de sobre el pasto. Soltó una palabrota nada adecuada para una dama y Erik contuvo una mueca de terror.

_¡Su madre iba a matarlos! ¡A ambos!_

_¡¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo?!_

Ruth ignoró el pequeño raspón en su rodilla y las ahora aplastadas flores de su progenitora, e intentó limpiar un poco el barro que se había pegado a su falda. Luego lo miró directamente antes de gritar —: ¡Te toca a ti, niño de mami!

Entonces él se cuestionó seriamente qué tan loca estaba su hermana. Miró el suelo, intentando sacar cuenta de cuántos metros había desde la ventana hasta allí. Quizás unos tres. Nadie podía morir por caer de tres metros… ¿verdad?

Respiró profundo, dándose valor. En verdad quería aprender a jugar ajedrez. Abajo, Ruth empezó a cacarearle.

Y Erik tomó su decisión.

No llegó demasiado lejos: en cuanto puso un pie fuera del marco de la ventana, se resbaló. Intentó desesperadamente agarrarse del mismo tubo que su hermana había usado, pero el muy condenado pareció alejarse en cuanto alzó la mano. Y él acabó cayendo dolorosamente sobre su pierna en las —ahora _completamente destrozadas_— flores.

Se lesionó el tobillo y terminó con unos lindos raspones por toda la cara, además de que su madre se volvió histérica al descubrir lo que había pasado con ellos — _y con sus preciados tulipanes_—. Y, por si fuera poco, estuvieron castigados durante un largo y aburrido mes.

Pero al menos Ruth cumplió con su promesa.

* * *

><p>Los libros de historia llamarían a la noche en que su hermana fue asesinada <em>La noche de los cristales rotos<em>. Erik la llamó _El principio del fin._

El 9 de noviembre de 1938 quedó grabado para siempre no sólo en su memoria, sino también en las cicatrices de su cuerpo. Los nazi habían aparecido de la nada, surgidos entre la oscuridad como los mismísimos terrores nocturnos. No hubo un aviso, ni siquiera una pequeña sospecha de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Empezaron quemando sus sagradas sinagogas (2), luego pasaron a saquear y destruir todo local que perteneciera a un judío.

Pero no se detuvieron allí.

Entraron en las casas judías con la misma violencia de un huracán: devastando todo a su paso. Derribaron puertas, revisaron cuartos, apalearon hasta la muerte a personas. Fue la primera vez —_de muchas, muchas más_— en la que Erik se vio frente a frente con el odio. Un odio ponzoñoso y aterrador en forma de rostros pálidos y cabello rubio. Afuera, las calles estaban inundadas en súplicas, en llantos, en gritos de dolor y en estallidos de cristales; pero él sólo podía escuchar y ver a su madre de rodillas, implorando, _rogando_ piedad a unos oficiales que los observaban con calmada indiferencia desde el otro lado de la calle.

— _¡Su maldito perro judío no tuvo compasión con nuestro embajador (3)! _— Había gritado el Nazi antes de estrellar la tabla de madera en el rostro de su padre, arrancándole un aullido de dolor que recorrió la espina vertebral de Erik— _¿Por qué tendríamos que tenerla con ustedes?_

Su hermana apretó más su palma temblorosa contra la suya, como cada vez que alguno de ellos tenía miedo, pero él sólo recordaría ése pequeño gesto entre sueños inquietos. En aquel momento un frío terror lo atravesaba, paralizándolo, y apenas era meramente consciente de lo que ocurría frente a él. No habría podido moverse ni siquiera aunque lo intentara.

Entonces el otro hombre de la esvástica colocó la boca de su pistola sobre la cabeza de Ruth.

Y todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta.

La mueca de horror — _que nunca podría olvidar_— en el pálido y ahora huesudo rostro de ella, su nombre brotando entrecortadamente de sus labios, la sonrisa cruel de ése hombre, el sonido aturdidor del disparo. La sangre cálida y húmeda salpicando su mejilla. El hedor de la muerte.

El pequeño cuerpo de Ruth cayó torpemente a sus pies, con sus ojos miel viéndolo sin ver y el sonido de su nombre rebotando en sus oídos. De repente sintió que algo filoso y asfixiante le atravesaba por dentro, quemando, de sus padres gritó algo que él no entendió y fue en ése instante cuando se dio cuenta de que no había podido hacer nada. Ella había estado a un paso él, justo a su lado, y simplemente él no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sus pensamientos sobre ésa lúgubre noche que marcaría el inicio de cosas muy diferentes nunca cambiaron. Sus pesadillas, tampoco lo hicieron. Perduraron incluso cuando el tatuaje de su brazo dejó de doler, cuando se juró a si mismo encontrar al hombre que le había demostrado de una manera brutal lo inútil que era defendiendo a los que amaba, cuando la Guerra terminó o cuando creyó haber encontrado un hogar junto a un telépata metomentodo y una pandilla de mocosos excepcionales.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Rut era la hermana de Erik, según la Marvel Wiki.<strong>

**(2) La **sinagoga** es el lugar donde se reúnen los fieles judíos, así como el el lugar de culto y estudios de la más antigua de las religiones monoteístas.**

**(3) Básicamente, el rollo que se inventaron los alemanes como excusa para atacar a los judíos ésa noche fue que un judío polaco de origen alemán (Herschel Grynszpan) mató al embajador alemán de París (Ernst vom Rath)**

**Aún estoy algo nerviosa por ésto ._. Espero que les haya gustado *yquenomeodien* ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
